


Haywood You Not Blow Me

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, Gen, Implied Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's the first once back from a heist, parinoia telling him things went wrong in the slit up. They really didn't, but Ryan helps calm him down somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haywood You Not Blow Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make this a more in-depth look at Ryan and Ray, but I came up with a better ending. So here!

The time dragged its feet for Ray, the minutes slowly ticking past him as if it was trying to bide itself, as if it wanted him to dread every moment that passes with out a word from his colleagues. He had thought, of course, of going back out into Los Santos, to try to find them or aid them in whatever troubles they had, yet the plan all along had stated the fact that they would all eventually return back home. He had to have faith that Lindsay and Geoff were clever enough to get the others out alive, as well as home, but cynically speaking, now and then it was hard to hold his trust in the others. Ray had every right to do that, anyways, nobody could deny it, especially with the Alpha Two Incident. It was lucky Geoff got out alive. 

An hour passed by and he had begin to itch for something, a distractor or speeder of the time. Normally, in a time like this where nobody was around and time had a weight around its foot, he would smoke. Over the years of his drug usage, he had learned how to focus on particular things that would aid time's passage, with the help of old and dead friends, naturally. But now was no to for him to loose himself, he had to stay aware of his surroundings, and be himself when the others showed up. Well, if. Still, he waited, unmoving from his spot on the couch. 

Exactly a half hour later, another third of the group arrived, battered and bloody. One wasn't conscious, and was carefully being carried up the steps by the second one. They shouldered the door open, walking inside and ignoring Ray as they walked into Gavin's room to put the unconscious one down. Ray stood the moment they entered, following them to Gavin's room with a sigh. He watched as the more burly one began to carefully take he lad's shirt off to tend to his wounds, hands deftly moving around the man's chest, binding it up before checking his back. 

Ryan relaxed a little as he approached Ray, pulling their chests together in a gentle hug. Neither spoke for a while within the embrace, from trepidation or for the sake of comfort, both came into the picture with their reasoning. Hung in the air around them was a buzz of heightened senses, each fingertip registered as double it would have been in a calm point in time. After a minute, they broke apart, Ryan slipping his mask off carefully. "You okay?" He says once it's off, tilting his head slightly as he looks at Ray, searching for any injuries. 

Ray nods as he skims a hand through his hair, putting it on end in the back. "Yeah, I'm fine, the plan went along without any difficulties. Shot at some assholes causing trouble, then went back here on the motorbike. What happened in your part of the heist, is everyone else coming back?" He trained his eyes along Ryan's face, beginning to nervously flick a coin from the inside of his pocket around his fingers, over and around his knuckles. 

Ryan sighs softly as he glances out of a window looking out over the empty street, shrugging. "Gavin and I were dong well until we hit the highway. I was driving a bit too fast, and one of the doors got taken out by a lamppost on the side he was on. Cops caught up to us and gave us a nice shower in glass for free. Gavin got the worst of it, since they came up on his side. I shook the cops up and got here as fast as I could with our bit of the cash." He nods to the door, walking out with Ray trailing behind him. 

"Let me see your injuries, Ryan." Ray walked over to the kitchen with the latter, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, along with some bandages from the side counter. For some odd reason, the kitchen was the typical healing room, where anxious memories hung in the air like the scent of flames after dark. Each had their own survival story revolving around the place, and harsh memories harnessed to it. Ryan shrugged off his coat, draping it over one of the evolving stools as he sat in another, showing his scratched up arm. He tugged down the collar of his shirt slightly to show a few deeper cuts around his collarbone. "Not too bad," Ray muttered as he quickly bandaged the elder up. Ryan nodded subtly in thanks. 

Company was welcomed to share the worry, as it always was in times as such. Ryan sat still at the kitchen's counter, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees as he thought. He folded his hands, gazing forwards at the sunlit corner where Gavin's room was, mind wandering to his wellbeing. After a while, he walked into his own room to deposit the duffle bag of guns and ammunition from the heist, before walking out to Ray again. He stood silently within doorway, while Ray paced.

It was typical for him to do so while in thought, treading an area in front of the main hallway inside, to one side until he made it to a window, then back the other way to the counter. One floorboard near the idle doorway creaked each time he put a foot to it and released, adding a metronomic signature to the otherwise silent surroundings, his socked feet leaving little to no trace within the air. 

"This isn't working," Ray muttered as he stopped pacing,"I need a distraction. Like, physical or something and not just pacing. Some distraction- and no that is not an invitation for anything." He points to Ryan with a wry smile before saying,"Nothing too gay, at least. Or sexual. Well, gay but not sexual is fine. But sexual but not gay is not. Wait, what?" He blinks, shrugging a bit. "Whatever. Platonic cuddle?"

Ryan stares at Ray for a moment. "Wait a second. Did you just come out as asexual and homo-something-or-other-but-not-quite-sexual-because-asexual? And cuddling is fine, I honestly don't care one way or another. If it gets you to calm down and quit pacing, okay then." Ray blinks a little, raising a hand to scratch his chin, putting the other in the pocket of his hoodie before walking over to the couch.

"I guess I just did. Ah well. Platonic cuddling sounds nice. Alright then, HayWouldYouNotBlowMe, that sounds like a good offer." He flops back down on the couch, pulling one arm behind his head to rest on the arm of the chair. Kicking his shoes off, he pushes them to his arm of the couch, looking to Ryan expectantly. "Well, you coming?"

Ryan shrugs a bit, looking in at Gavin. "Never mind. We shouldn't do this. Gavin, I want to keep an eye on him. If you want, we can just stand and hug for a bit or something." He runs a hand through his hair, shaking out bits of dust and slightly larger materials out of it, looking to Ray for an answer. The latter nods, standing and walking over to Ryan, leaning against the opposite door frame with his toes pressing against his partner's to keep him up. 

For the next hour, they made sure Gavin was okay, giving him food and water once he woke up. The rest returned before dusk with their portions of the money, exchanging cheers and clinks of celebratory glasses of a wide variety of alcohol (or water in the case of Ryan and Ray). The night wasn't as eventful as they day for any of them, as they eventually tapered off to their separate rooms to rest up.


End file.
